forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Common dictionary
Most players in our world simply use Common as a direct translation from whatever language they speak. However, certain words are different, as demonstrated by the following list. A Alae ( }}): "Fortunate Meeting". A contraction of an elven phrase. It was a greeting and reassurance of peaceful intentions between travelers in the southern and eastern coast lands around the Sea of Fallen Stars. It became a common greeting across all Faerûn during the 15 century DR. Alavairthae ( ): "May your skill prevail". A common farewell among the Red Wizards of Thay. Alehouse: Tavern. Amarast ( ) "Fare well until next we meet!". A common farewell among the sailors of the South. Anyhail: Anyhow, anyway. Art or The Art: Arcane magic and its mastery. B Badaulder (BAH-doll-durr): - Hogwash, nonsense, etc. It originated in the Western Heartlands, but in the late 14 century DR its usage crept into Cormyr, the Dalelands, the Moonsea, and Sembia. Bluefin: Tuna Blusterwing: Grouse Blynndur: A small loaf of bread with a hard crust and fireseared herbs and greens inserted for flavor. Often used as a bowl for soup or stew when dining away from civilization. Brighstar: Could mean either great, exciting, pleasing, marvelous, or superb. Browncap: A wild mushroom. Burslake (or simply slake): Trout Bustard: Turkey C Candle-cup: A bed paired with a table and an oil lamp. Chamberjack or chambermaid, informally jack or maid: An employee of a small inn. Clevershanks or clevertongue: A know-it-all. The first word refers to men, the second to women. Codloose winker: Lecher Croft: An isolated farmstead. Crofter: The owner of a croft, or a worker of said croft (usually, kin to the owner). Can also be used as substitute for farmer. D Darburl ( ): Angry. Darchains: Suites of linked rooms in a house, usually three. Darkback skewer: Meat from rodents (rats, voles, sometimes mice, weasels, or mink) fried and served on a needle of wood with onion. Darkblade: A mercenary with dubious morals and/or loyalty. Darkhall: Any rundown house. Deepnight: Midnight. Doorguard: A guard that guards a doorway of a building. Durgos ( ): "Peace". A corrupted form of the orcish greeting "Durgreos". Used by mongrelmen and human slavers. In the 15 century DR, it as also a popular greeting among dragonborn, and traders and sailors of all races. E Elsun: Late morning. Emerald eyes: A Calishite dish made from small green fish, squid, snails, and mussels, all chopped together, hotly spiced, and pickled. Evenfeast: Dinner. Eventide: Gloaming. F Fieldings: Vegetables (mainly cabbage, leeks, parsnips, and potatoes, but also carrots, onions, and radishes) Fireseared: Grilled Flame in the belly: A sweet peach jelly made with zzar and red-pepper spices from Calimshan. Flamed: Seared G Galad: Heartlands word meaning something akin to "I'm astonished!" Garderobe: Bathroom. Another term for a bathroom was jakes. Outdoor bathrooms were called privies, thunderthrones, or gloryhouses. Glim/Glimmer: Something beautiful or flashy. Goldenpanned: Sautéed. Godswake: Predawn. Goodsir and goodwoman, or sometimes fairlady: A polite greeting, usually used with strangers. Groundsnake: Any edible snake. Typically served chopped into chunks and fried. Gulletfire: Bad beer or wine. H Hand-tart: Hand-sized pastry filled with meat (usually bustard with other game) and a strip of boar fat (boar bacon). Baked. Harbright: Full morning. Hardjaws: Garrulous regulars of a tavern. Haularake ( }}): God-damnit. It was an all-faith polite insult. Hawksnarl: A man who always yelled or was nastier or more aggressive than prudent or necessary. Hay-nose: A hick. Bumpkin is also used for this term. Highborn or high-nose: A noble. The second word was a pejorative. Highsun: Noon. Highsunfeast: Lunch. Hiresword: A mercenary. Hold: A fortified homestead. Holy-nose: A priest. It was a mild-offensive word. Hrast ( or hrammar ( ) in the south: A non-deity-specific "damn". Hrasting ( : a mild form of stlarning; not related to hrast. Hykyath ( ): Prance. It is used by satyrs as a parting word. It is frequently used by elven or half-elven poets. Orcs are known to use the term in battle. J Joint: A cut of meat. K Keghand: A waiter. Kell: To try. It was a derisive, cynical or disbelieving word, used only when the thing you were trying to do seemed to be impossible. Kell never changed due to tense. Knuckle or thumbknuckle: Brussels sprout L Lalandath: Agile, sleek or lithe, often used to describe female dancers whose beauty was accentuated by their movements. Lammath Drios ( ): "Fortune find you." Parting used in Essembra and the surrounding lands (except Sembia, as they see it as a word only used by bumpkins). M Mayhap: Perhaps.The word "perhaps" was also used in the Realms, but only by bards, minstrels, nobles, and many middle-class merchants. However, it was only used in conversation with people close to the speaker; it was never used in public or while talking with strangers. Marrado beans: Seeds (presumably of the marrado plant) that resembled kidney beans except blood-red in color, typically dried for export from Tethyr and eastern Amn. Message tart: A hand-tart with a concealed message inside, usually engraved on a clay disk to survive the baking process. Morningfeast: Breakfast. Murdath: A standath without cellars. My hearth: My house. A term usually used to refer to a cottage.In the Realms, the word "cabin" didn't exist and "cottage" is rarely used. N Naeth ( , drawn-out "th") or naed ( ) in the south: Dung (exclamation). Nandra: Something mediocre. Usually used to bicker over prices. Navalar: Catfish Nightfall: Dusk. Nightjack or nightmaid, informally potjack and potmaid: An employee of a large inn. O Olore' ( ) "Well met" or "Good day". A common greeting in the lands surrounding the Sea of Fallen Stars. On the morrow: Tomorrow. Orbal ( ): The Shining South equivalent of naeth. Outlander: A foreigner.In the Realms, this term is not considered pejorative. P Plounce: Squab (young pigeon). Parharding: A swear word used as an adjective ("Parharding wizard!") Power: Divine magic. Punnet: a small basket made of rushes used as a unit for selling vegetables R Rhambukkya ( ): "Ride High". Greeting used by Shaaryan nomads and the inhabitants of Elfharrow. Rivvim: Smitten, in love, lusty. As in "I'm rivvim for her". Roofwrack: A dilapidated house. S Sabbas ( ): "Run free." A parting used by centaurs, and by many nomads and riders of many races. Sabruin ( ): Get lost or harsher similar words. Scorchkettle: - A woman who always yelled or was nastier or more aggressive than prudent or necessary. Sometimes, it was used to refer to both genders. Saer: See, goodsir. Sark ( , drawn-out "s"): A more offensive form of Haularake. Sellsword: A well-established or veteran mercenary. Shaeling: Minnow Sheelie: Bass Shield (food): Pastry crust Silverfin: Whitefish Skaether: Restaurant Slake: Trout Sorn: Salmon Spear (food), also known as greenneedles: Asparagus Spurnarmor: A good-looking man or woman with a spectacular figure. Standath: A rectangular stone building with cellars. Common across the Dragon Reach and Moonsea. Steading: An isolated farm. Stettar voh (stet-tar VOH): "Gods-power keep you well." A formal, peaceful greeting and parting among merchants in southern Faerûn and in Laerakond. Stlarn ( ): Polite equivalent of F-word. About as blasphemous as "darn" used where we might say "screw" or "screwing" (stlarning). Stonebolt: A lidless, small clay pot with a long handle, often sealed with wax and used for selling, storing, and transporting food items. Size and capacity ranged from a human fist to a human head. Straek ( , drawn-out "r"): Something akin "go kill yourself, right now and painfully." T Tallhouse: A tall, narrow, tenement-like building sharing side walls with adjacent buildings. Tallhouses were common in Waterdeep, Athkatla, and the cities of Sembia in the 14 and 15 centuries DR. Tantam ( ): A common greeting in the North. Tavernmaster or tankard-tender: An innkeeper or the owner of a tavern. In the Realms, the words barkeep, barkeeper or bartender do not exist. Tenday: A week. Thael: Glad, pleasant or heart-lifting. Thargur: Sweet syrup made by adding diced apples and walnuts to molasses. Used in desserts. Tharsun: Late afternoon. Throatslake: See, gulletfire. Also, a healthy and thirst-quenching drink that wasn't particularly pleasant. This night: Tonight. Thulsun: Early afternoon. Tluin ( ): A stronger form of sabruin. Turnshield: - Polite cormyrean term for bastard. U Uluvathae ( ): "Fortune bring you joy" or "May your fortune bring you joy". Used by elves and half-elves as an informal greeting or parting. V Vasark: Horsemeat. Vlandranna ( ): "Gods grant". Used in conjunction with with whatever you wanted the gods to grant you. A corrupted Dwarven word used by those living on and around the Sea of Fallen Stars. W Waelo: Equivalent to "hey, there!". Watchwolf: - A guard. Wench: A barmaid or a waitress.In the Realms, this term is not considered pejorative. Z Zzar: - Ice wine. Appendix See Also * Oaths, idioms, and colloquialisms Notes References Category:Common Category:Articles lacking sources Category:Dictionaries